Cold Herat
by Alcatraces
Summary: Nadie sabe porque a el le fascina torturar y matar sangres sucias, muggles y traidores, todos tienen sus hipótesis pero nadie acierta y a la ves todos tiene razón...


Hola a todos bueno como verán eh vuelto y si ya terminare mi otro fic es que me inspire con este y bueno que se dirá, es como que quería escribir algo de esta serie y bueno ya cumplí mi antojo jajaja, lo único espero haber tomado bien la personalidad de este personaje que me gusta tanto (obvio que en primer puesto esta Sirius Black), espero que les guste es un cortito pero tomo su tiempo y me encantaría saber su opinión.

Bueno sin mas que agregar los dejo….=)

**Declaración**: Este fic. Esta echo con personajes de la serie de libros de Harry Potter, propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**Resumen:** Nadie sabe porque a el le fascina torturar y matar sangre sucia muggles y traidores, todos tienen sus hipótesis pero nadie acierta y a la ves todos tiene razón

**Cold Herat**

La comunidad mágica le teme, lo llaman "Quien-Tú-Sabes" o "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado". Incluso sus seguidores se refieren a él como el "Señor Tenebroso" o el "Señor Oscuro".

Sus ojos color escarlata reflejan odio, muerte, desprecio para todos los que osaban fallar a sus órdenes, para los malditos traidores a la sangre mágica, para todos los sucios muggles, pero quizás esa cantidad de odio, desprecio y ansias de muerte en su mirada aumentaban cuando frente a su persona eran llevados esos, esos despreciables especimenes, los malditos sangre sucia.

Se divertía torturándolos, haciéndolos sufrir lentamente, y de las formas más crueles y retorcidas que se le ocurrían, nadie sabia el porque, muchos especulaban que al ser el gran Heredero de Slytherin, el odio lo llevaba gravado en la sangre igual que con los traidores y los muggles, otros, los mas cercanos a Dumbledore, repetían algo de el odio hacia su padre, nunca le presto mucha atención a esa versión, nunca le presto atención a ninguna de las versiones que se especulaban sobre el, ya que todas eran erradas y a su ves rallaban en la verdad. Solo el sabia cual es a ciencia cierta que es lo que lo impulsa en cada _Crusio_, solo el sabe cual es la causa, la rozón, que hace que su subconsciente susurra las nuevas e imaginativas formas de tortura. Solo el sabe, y es muy conciente que solo el lo recuerda.

Frente a su círculo de mortifagos, se muestra como su titulo auto impuesto, un Lord, un hombre descendiente casi de la realeza, frió, calculador, sin una pizca de piedad por los que se oponen a El; pero cuando esas reuniones terminan, cuando su única componía es su fiel Nagini, se permite bajar, solo por unas milésimas de segundos, esa fría mirada, recordando quizás lo único que Lord Voldemort es capaz de añorar mas que la inmortalidad, aquello o mejor dicho aquella pequeña criatura que el quizás logro considerar como una persona importante dentro de lo que es su rota y escasa familia.

Es verdad que cuando estaba en los cursos de Hogwarts, sus pensamientos hacia los muggles y sangre sucia ya tomaban un rumbo encaminado a lo que es hoy, el asesinato de la tal Myrtle y el de sus restantes familiares conocidos hasta el momento, no eran sino indicios de su futuro comportamiento.

No fue esta su último verano como estudiante del a dizque escuela de magia y hechicería, que descubrió un curioso pergamino con las diferentes divisiones de lo que era la gran y noble familia de Salazar Slytherin, no era un gran árbol con muchos familiares, ya que la mayora se cortaba después de lo que era 1800, solo dos insignificantes ramitas llegaban a lo que era la actualidad la rama Morvolo de la que el es el único descendiente vivo, y muy lejos de esta quizás una prima segunda de su madre, donde se especificaba casada con un tal Lord Asensio, no decía mucho, solo que la mujer de nombre Medusa, quiso pensar que le nombre de la mujer era referido a la Nebulosa llamada así, pero en los libros de las familias puras, se nombraba mucho al patriarca y a su pequeña hija recién nacida de casi un año.

Quizás fue curiosidad, un mero impulso, lo que lo izo aparecerse en las puertas de la gran mansión.

Fue recibido por una elfina, con sus grandes ojos oscuros y vestida de tonos verdes, que lo guió hasta lo que supuso era un recibidor, ya tenia redactado en su mente un discurso del porque de su visita, "quería saber sobre su madre" esa era la excusa que pondría, luego una ves calmada su curiosidad, se retiraría.

El recibidor era grande, el amueblado no podía pasar del siglo XV, colgado sabré la gran chimenea había un cuadro supuso que resiente de lo que era una familia de tres integrantes, un hombre corpulento, alto, de un denso cabello caoba, ojos azules, y barba en forma de candado cubriendo su marcado rostro, rodeada por el brazo izquierdo del hombre se hallaba una mujer, sus cabellos de un negro noche largos asta la cadera enmarcaban su cara en forma de corazón, no era muy alta, no pasaba de hombro de su marido, sus ojos de un verde musgo parecían brillar a través del retrato, en se rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, en contraste con la cara del hombre que la seriedad reencarnada, en los brazos de la mujer, se podía ver al tercer integrante, una pequeña bebe, envuelta en una mantita plateada, y dormida en los brazos de su madre, de ella se podía decir que había sacado el cabello de su padre y las finas fracciones del rostro de su madre, pero nada sobre el color de sus ojos, y eso aunque le fue extraño lo decepciono.

Ya habían pasado unos cinco minutos, la elfina había vuelto diciéndole que el señor se reuniría con el en unos minutos y le había ofrecido te y algunos bocadillos. Se empezaba a impacientar, y era algo que no le agradaba mucho. El ruido de una silla al moverse lo distrajo, no había visto a nadie entrar en la habitación, ni tampoco escuchado aparecerse a la elfina, curioso comenzó a escañar la habitación en busca de algún ser que no allá estado ahí antes, y como si hubiese invocado un _Accio _ una niña de por lo menos un año estaba frente, con sus largos cabellos color chocolate, su pequeño rostro en forma de corazón adornado con una enorme sonrisa, observándolo con sus resplandecientes ojos color musgo, llenándolo de una extraña aura mágica, y muy parecida la pequeña del cuadro.

…"O-om…te…nconte…"- sorprendido quizás era poco a como se encontraba Tom Ryddle, si entendió bien esa niña lo había llamado por su nombre, y lo mas extraño de todo era que estaba estirando sus pequeños batacitos para que el la levantara.

Sin saber muy bien porque o que es lo que estaba haciendo, con mucho cuidado levanto a la pequeña, hasta que esta lograra que sus cabezas estén a la misma altura, y ella pudiera colocar sus pequeñas manitas sobre sus mejillas.

No entendió muy buen que fue lo que sintió, pero quizás lo describiría como un calor en su pecho, un calor diferente a lo que generalmente sentía, quizás asociado a cuando esta orgulloso de algo conseguido o como cuando descubrió la cámara de los secretos, parecido a eso y a la vez muy diferente.

…Hola Pequeña ¿como te llamas? - quería entablar una conversación con ella, quería escuchar esa voz de campañillas sonando cuando hablaba, y no entendía porque. Pero no fue la voz de la pequeña la que le contesto sino una vos calida de una mujer mayor.

…Su nombre es Nahatali…y es mi pequeña hija que se ah escapado de su merienda…- frente a el se encontraba la mujer del retrato, con su sueva sonrisa pintada en el rostro de corazón - …quien eres tu joven…que descortés de mi marido dejarte esperando mi nombre es Medusa de Asensio señora de la casa

-…Mi nombre es Tom Morvolo Ryddle… y eh venido porque quisiera preguntarles si conocieron a mi madre Mérope Gaunt…- bien su excusa estaba plantada, y por lo que podía decir de su rostro si la conocía y además la estimaba.

-…si ella era mi prima segunda…por decirlo de alguna manera…era una niña muy tímida y por desgracia solo la vi en dos ocasiones y las ultimas noticias que tuve era de que se había fugado y que había muerto unos años después…pero dime en verdad eres su hijo donde esta tu Padre- la mención de su padre hizo que el rostro de tom se ensombreciera y su vos se tornara sombria.

- …si ella era mi madre y con respecto a mi padre, el la abandono antes de que yo naciera… -

-… O por Dios mi niño y donde as vivido porque si mi memoria no me falla ella debió haber fallecido cuando tu naciste…- el rostro de la mujer era una mezcla de horror tristeza y…cariño.

-…pues antes de entrar a Hogwarts, yo fui criado en un orfanato muggle, volvía para las vacaciones hasta hace un año…- ahora si la cara de la mujer reflejaba completa indignación y dolor y Tom Ryddle no se podía explicar el porque, siendo sinceros desde que entro en la mansión no había podido responder a ningún porque de sus pensamientos.

-…Pero porque no se me aviso nada yo podría haberte cuidado mucho mejor, y encima en un orfanato muggle, …..ya vera ….Trixi…llama a Perseo y dile que venga al recibidor…un orfanato muggle…ya vera el ministerio cuando yo me aparezca…- mientras decía todo y la elfina aparecía y desaparecía al instante, el rostro suave y dulce de la mujer empezó a cambia asta poder comparases con la mismísima medusa de la antigua mitología griega.

-…Yo no necesito de nadie que se haga cargo de mi, me eh arreglada muy bien yo mismo, y no hice esta visita con otros medios mas que buscar información sobre mi madre…- la mujer volteo a verlo y su mirada le dejo muy en claro que ella ya lo sabia y que nunca había creído nada mas que lo dicho.

-…Mixi lleva a la señorita Nahatali a terminar la merienda…- con un _phup_ apareció una joven elfina con las mismas vestimentas que las anteriores y se acerco a el, solo cuando sintió que algo se aferraba se acordó de la pequeña en sus brazos ahora aferrada a sus túnicas negras

-….oooh ….io quelo quelarme oon Om…- no fue el único que sintió una enorme tristeza cuando la pequeña largo en llanto, su madre recompuso su rostro sereno y dulce eh intento convencerla pero al final termino por seder a que se quedara en los brazos de Tom quien no se mostró nada molesto con la decisión, por extraño que le pareciera, no tenia ganas de separarse de la pequeña.

La reunión con el señor Asensio fue demasiado rápida, una presentación, un resumen de los hechos, y la petición de su mujer de que haga echar al inútil culpable de que su sobrino se allá criado en un orfanato muggle, argumentando su descendencia y no se acordaba que otras cosas mas.

Los días se convirtieron es semanas y las semanas en meses y el ya tenia un cuarto permanente en la mansión de sus tíos, con los que para su sorpresa se llevaba relativamente bien, su tía era muy amable y prácticamente lo había adoptado, haciéndose plantear como hubiese sido su vida si desde un principio lo hubieran llevado con ellos, con su tío en cambio compartía horas de lectura debates de libros, opiniones sobre pociones y algunas beses artes oscuras, pero lo que mas lo cautivaba eran los momentos que pasaba con su pequeña prima, para su sorpresa nada desagradables y los mas esperados en todo el día, era una pequeña muy inteligente para su edad y en manos de tres días ya podía decir su nombre sin trabarse, y eso era lo que lo llenaba de ese extraño calor escuchar su nombre salir de esa vocecita de campanas.

-…Te adora…- habia dicho su tio una de las tardes en las que estaban lleyendo sobre unas pociones.

-..De quien habla tío… -

-…De mi pequeña…ella te adora y eso es muy difícil, su madre y yo estuvimos meses intentando que sonriera y con tigo no necesita ni dos segundos y ya te esta regalando su mas ancha y calida sonrisa…-

-…Y porque es eso…-

-…sabes guardar secretos Tom…-

-…Si, señor…-

-…este secreto pertenece a la parte de mi familia desde aproximadamente 1500, los que erna mis ancestros buscaban crear lo que se llama Profeta, un ser capas de ver pasado, presente y futuro, y si es posible a este ultimo cambiarlo a su antojo…-

-…y esto que tiene que ver con mi prima…-

-…no te adelantes muchacho….según ellos dependiendo con que sangre se mezclaban las personas daría como resultado esta persona, bien mi familia estuvo haciéndolo por siglos, arreglando matrimonios y controlando a los nacidos de ellos, y después de tanto tiempo y perseverancia, se logro el objetivo, mi pequeña Nahatali, ella es el resultado de tanto esfuerzo, ella es la profeta y desde que nació ella sabe toda la verdad de su pasado el mío y el de todo el que se le ponga en frente…-

-…pero entonces…-

-…si ella sabe todos tu pasado tu presente y tu futura, lastima que no lo pueda mostrar a nadie, es muy pequeña para controlarlo, y ya entenderás la razón por la que mantenemos el secreto, muchos dicen que el futuro no debe ser escrito por nadie mas que por su propietario y que alguien como ella no debería existir, y si se enteraran de que a nacido...Tu entiendes…-

Si el entendía, la pequeña lo sabia su pasado su futuro, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto, es mas lo liberaba de un peso enorme, ya que los últimos días había entrado a pensar que sucedería cuando ella creciera y se enterara de sus acciones, no es que se avergonzara, no eso nunca, es que necesitaba saber que ella no lo dejaría, porque el ya la consideraba como su pequeña hermana, y ahora el saber que mucho antes de que el se planteará sus dudas ella ya lo había aceptado lo hacia quererla mucho mas, tampoco necesito decirle a su tío que guardaría el secreto y que llegado el caso en el que se encontrara en peligro no dudaría en cuidar de ella.

No necesita decirse que hasta que fueron los últimos minutos en la parada del expreso de Hogwarts, Tom Ryddle no se separo de su pequeña prima para nada y aunque sabia que ella y sus tíos estarían viajando para poder distraerla, le había prometido escribirles cada día.

Así paso navidad, su cumpleaños y año nuevo ambos festejándolos pro primera vez con lo que se podía considerar una familia, y para su suerte el viejo metido de Dumbledore, do se había enterado de nada.

No fue esta antes de las vacaciones de pascua que se sorprendió el no tener una de las tantas cartas de sus tíos felicitando sus calificaciones y diciéndole que lo esperaban para pascua, y adjuntando como era de costumbre unos dibujos de Nahatali, que sorprendentemente eran pequeñas descripciones de lo que iba a pasarle en algunos momentos del castillo.

No fue asta la cena del 30 de enero que le llego la pero noticia de su vida…

Muertos, sus tíos habían sido encontrados muertos en una de las mansiones.

No tardo mucho en decidirse a abandonar el gran comedor y escabullirse sin ser atrapado por una de las chimeneas.

Tenía que saber como estaba su pequeña prima, ya que de ella no se hablaba en la carta, ni siquiera mencionaban como estaba, porque ella tenía que estar bien. Pero no todo lo que se desea se cumple, cuando llego a la mansión los empleados del ministerio le contaron los hechos, unos sangre sucias se había infiltrado, los malditos descendiente de muggles, había no solo torturado sino también raptado el cuerpo de su pequeña, según el testimonio de la elfina, Mixi, antes de morir también a cauda de los hechizos usados en su contra, según los Aurores ya los tenían identificados gracias al rastreo de la magia utilizada dentro de la casa.

Pero Lord Voldemort no se quedo muy tranquilo con eso, los busco, los torturo, y solo cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban muriendo, en ese segundo los mato.

Pero de su pequeña prima no encontró nada, solo un pequeño moño del pelo que el le había regalado, y la certeza de que había fallad la única promesa jamás dicha con palabras y la única que estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

Solo con revivir estos recuerdos, en los ojos del gran Lord, arde un fuego imposible de extinguir, un fuego que clama venganza, y un fuego que se calma solo cuando hace sufrir a los malditos sangre sucia, a los malditos muggles por engendrarlos y a los traidores por ayudarlos; y es por eso que el gran Lord disfruta torturando.

Fin


End file.
